


【恩咕哒】网恋+办公室恋情绝对禁止！

by MapleSyrup222



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSyrup222/pseuds/MapleSyrup222
Kudos: 11





	【恩咕哒】网恋+办公室恋情绝对禁止！

1\. 建议皮上皮下性别统一  
把手头划满重点的文件放在一边，恩奇都起身倒了点水，顺便做点伸展动作。他趁着休息的功夫往办公室外面看了看，这是临近下班的时段，不安的气氛里是职员们一张张皱着眉的哭脸，从指间和键盘的敲击中流泻出了焦躁，室内的暖气完全不能抵消低气压带来的寒意。

他同样觉得烦闷。兜里一支钢笔被带上了体温，恩奇都拧开笔帽，用略带凌厉的字迹写下沙沙声。他喜欢这支笔，温润的光泽，稳定的出水，要是所有组员也如同这支笔一样温驯又称手——他抬起头，带着揣摩的意味打量着对面一言不发的女性，她始终过于乖巧的盯着鞋尖，但更像是因为压力而屈服——

“我很可怕？”

在黑色西装包裹下的躯体微微发抖，逐步脱离了害怕的本能，似乎只是在面对应急事件时转移注意力。温柔悦耳的声音让藤丸立香松了口气。总归不是每个人都和吉尔伽美什一样苛刻，她感觉这位新组长还是好说话的，至少会更明理一些。

“不不不，我、我…您挺好的、挺好的…”

明明只是一句普通的问话而没有半点责备的语气，少女过度的解读使它带上了强烈的情感色彩，莫名的击垮了她的自信与自尊。她说出的话仍旧是破碎的，听上去太傻，尽管她并非有意要这样。藤丸立香觉得今天她的脑回路莫名其妙，甚至眼睛也莫名其妙的想流眼泪，但她只是固执的杵在那里，像个等待命令的机器。

果然，就算努力隐藏了与不同对手较量时的戾气，也不能和普通人一样温温和和吗？恩奇都本想摸摸少女的头顶以示安抚，却被藤丸立香一个怯怯的、有那么一点惊慌失措的眼神给挫败了。他心情复杂的抓了一把薄荷糖塞在下属手里，开始认真思考自己是不是不应该从外派公司回来。

>>>

【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：今天我差点把一个下属弄哭  
【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：…下属的内心…说实话，并不是很明白  
【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：无能的上司会让人很头疼吧？嗯，我有在反省

恩奇都按下回车，把话说出来之后感觉轻松了不少。他没等好友回复而是直接拎着吉尔伽美什去竞技场切磋，做一个按部就班的笑面上司太过压抑，他只能把想要尖锐的进攻的本性通过游戏里的战斗释放出来。退一步来说，让恩奇都感到不快的原因不是来自他本身，因为高效且精明的决策者不会就这样摇摆不定——他做出预判，得到反馈后选择最优的方案——所以他自身倾向于机械和逻辑，而造成情绪波动的源头往往是他人。

吉尔伽美什一身金光闪闪+15限定装备实在闪亮的晃眼睛，连同他附近一大片地方都在金灿灿的发着光。这耀眼的图像产生了严重的光污染，恩奇都歪了歪嘴角，鼠标轻点，又把吉尔伽美什从房间里踢了出去。

“吾友，男人是没有生理期的！”某位无端受气的V18土豪在麦里大声咆哮。

“这是女号，有的。”恩奇都突然对这个奶妈无比满意，能呛到吉尔自然也是一种乐趣。当初吉尔伽美什氪出了稀有情侣套装——那个有收集癖的家伙嚷着“我全都要”——为了不浪费那件女装而特意建了个小号，结果转头就甩手给他。虽然恩奇都一直对这件事耿耿于怀，但今天就破例吧。

【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：没事，不用担心  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：小姐姐你人太好了  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：我还经常惹我大boos发火，不也活蹦乱跳啥都不乱想？

“小姐姐”？某位大佬的笑容渐渐凝固。

嗨呀，好气啊！

>>>

藤丸立香因为自己傻里傻气的表现而闷闷不乐。她听说新来的组长是吉尔伽美什的童年好友，不由得猜想那位暴脾气的大老板大约也有个同样暴脾气的朋友，突然就心里发怵。她当然记得刚入职的时候吉尔伽美什是怎么特地跑过来当着全组的面训她一个小时，然后强迫她连续一周加班来修改PPT的事。感谢吉尔伽美什，她的业务能力上去了，心理毛病还在呢。

后来证明，恩奇都是个好人，漂亮的出尘的好人。那把薄荷糖凉凉的劲头挺足，她的鼻子被冻住了好一会儿才缓过来。

她登陆游戏，收到了好友发来了几条讯息。藤丸立香很珍惜这位开服至今的朋友，很快便回复对方。

“如果吉尔伽美什和天锁小姐姐一样温柔就好了啊！”懒散靠在椅背上的少女如是想。

因为玩家许久没有操作的缘故，被半设定好的角色按照程序做出相应的动作。瘦瘦弱弱的巫师裹在垮下来的黑袍里，仿佛从地狱里爬出来的骷髅，右手从身前往旁边挥了半圈，似乎有星点火花落下。

黑魔法师头上顶了一个完全不符合角色的名字：【真实肥宅】

2\. 老板修炼手册

这周过的很不太平。有一位头圆的像鸡蛋的员工和他抱怨了三十分钟吉尔伽美什的暴行，涨红着脸咆哮的样子更像是一位演说家；有一位带着浓烈香水的女性向他抛了几个媚眼，在得到一个礼貌性的微笑后大胆的发出了邀请；还有一位总是拖拖拉拉的男士每次都醉醺醺的，交过来的报告扉页就带了油渍。

办公室的清水又一次被搅浑，拉帮结派，勾心斗角好像再次上演起来。恩奇都揉揉太阳穴，他花了很多精力在这个新项目组上却有点吃力不讨好；办公室里的光线明亮，可怎么都有一种想要昏昏欲睡的味道。

他突然就想起那个糯的好比一瓣甜橙软糖的姑娘，还有那双好像小动物一样湿漉漉的可爱的眼睛。 恩奇都很满意她没有被卷入办公室斗争来，这至少说明吉尔伽美什还没有糊涂到养一群吃里扒外的家伙，虽然他瘫着一张脸找自己帮忙时的样子还挺搞笑的。

但是，为什么会有点开心呢？笔尖轻轻点在纸上留下散乱的印记，恩奇都托着头思考起来。那只是素昧平生的女孩吧？叫什么来着…井上？山崎？好像不对，藤丸…藤丸立香来着。等下，他是不是在刻意回避这个名字？作为上司知道下属的名字很正常啊，没有什么奇怪的地方才是。无法解释、无法解释，绿发的美人歪着头试图寻找答案，漂亮的眼眸里流动着思维的光芒。可在下一瞬间，他的思维又跳到上个月的报告上，那些数据用散点图和线性回归分别处理后，仍旧存在的解释不清的部分。

他把这种躁动归为工作的激情。

>>>  
身为新入职的员工，藤丸立香有干不完的杂活。端茶送水自然不必说，接电话订外卖打印文件拿快递，什么都要做，偶尔还要听吉尔伽美什从骨子里的到鼻腔发出来的嫌弃。

在这种手都要冻掉的天气里，藤丸立香跑出去签了送纯净水的单子。六大桶30升的水，藤丸立香看着有点发愁，一桶一桶送到不同办公室真的挺费力的，就算她是个牲口也不能这么使唤，对不对啊吉尔伽美什？资本主义剥削家的丑恶嘴脸哦，她内心吐槽着。

送到自己科室的时候，藤丸立香已经没什么力气了。“再练下去我明年申报举重运动员，”一边悄声抱怨，她一边向饮水机走去，抱着饮用水走路有那么点像蹒跚的孕妇。把容器部分放上桌子借点力，她撕开最上面的盖子，开始思考怎样才能安全的把桶给拨上去。

“这种事情，还是找男生比较好吧？”

身后一个人稳当的扶住水桶，从她手里把东西接过来。两手各持一端，很轻松的就把纯净水桶举过胸前，对准插口放了进去。

“这事我也可以啦，谢谢。”藤丸立香回过头去，她的新老板也正微笑着打量她。不知名的慌乱蔓延开来，她习惯性的低下头去——自从入职以来已经做得很熟练了，每次收到了别人的好意就会感到害羞，甚至失去了对视的勇气。

恩奇都啊，藤丸立香心里雀跃起来，嘴角忍不住翘起弧度，紧贴在身边的手也攥成拳头。他是好人！赞美他！为什么他人这么好！！！wwwwww她承认自己是那种一点小恩小惠就能收买的女孩子，可是谁又拒绝的了那么多人的好意呢？

新来的老板把小姑娘的小动作尽收眼底。从面颊到耳根都微微泛起粉色，小巧的脸蛋埋在洁白松软的狐狸毛围巾里，就像那天看到的，如同小兔子一样无害的外表。他低笑起来，从肺腑到内心都觉得轻松愉快，于是他摸摸少女绸缎似的头发以补完上次的遗憾，手感和料想中一样顺滑。“我也很乐意帮忙的。”

“但、但是…总有不想麻烦别人的时候啊？”少女抬起头，慌忙给自己辩解，眨巴眨巴的眼睛里写满了天然无辜。

“那可不行，”恩奇都俯下身尽量平视她，“这种时候就不要太逞强了吧？”他说这话时语气轻软的像羽毛拂过心脏，又像是缓缓诉说絮语的朝阳，生怕藤丸立香又因为强硬的语调产生畏惧的心理。那女孩并意外的缩了缩，再仔细看去时眼睛红红的，情感丰富细腻之程度令人难以置信。

他又加重力道揉了揉少女的头，唔，甚是可爱。

——恩奇都先生对可爱的东西抵抗不了。

3\. 现在是迷妹+1的时间

叩叩。

“请进吧。”快到饭点有着例行的打扰，恩奇都起先还因为公司文化而诧异，现在已经逐渐习惯了。他把上午最后一封邮件看完，这才发现堆积如山的各类信封、传真、票单像辐射环一样散落在四周，只好赶紧分门别类的整理完毕，这样桌上除了一小盆多肉之外就变得干干净净。一个杂乱无章的上司恐怕也很打击员工的积极性，他做出猜想的同时做了做颈椎操，轻缓转动颈项时偶尔能听到嘎啦嘎啦的声音。 

果不其然，敲门的人是藤丸立香。

小姑娘得了应允，先是开了门探了半个身子进来，扎起来的一小束头发比她更跳脱的率先映入眼帘。见没有其他人，她捧着手机踮着脚尖往里面走，像猫一样没有半点声音却又小心翼翼，好奇但不得不克制住想要对办公室一探究竟的欲望。门在后面缓缓合上，把裙子的一角顺手带进了门缝里，所以藤丸立香才往前走了一两步，又被那股力道给踉跄着拉回去。她缩着脖子打开门，心疼的把揉皱的裙角取出并展平，然后在恩奇都善意的笑声里把手十字交叉着挡住了脸。

“中、中午吃什么…”

恩奇都，你要记得你是一个上司，他憋着笑对自己说，少女满脸通红又笨拙的样子实在可爱极了。但立香是个女孩子——这更加意味着你不可以动手动脚——就算可爱也不可以，这是职场性骚扰，性骚扰好吗？

藤丸立香在老板扭过头去的轻笑里忽然就又气又恼起来，她也不是故意要丢人的嘛！她盯着恩奇都准备等他笑完，看着看着越发觉得新组长生的好看。斑驳的阳光为他织上金色的发带，将周身晕染上一层淡到几乎透明的斑斓，层层叠叠从月白到艾青，从遥远的过去投射到很久以后的将来，朦胧中又带点真实。她像个朝圣者那样——在此刻的虔诚已经足够——莫名的感慨涌现，汇聚为一声赞叹：“您是一，也是万——”

她咳嗽两声提醒恩奇都，或许她更是在提醒自己，“您中午准备订些什么？”

男人收住笑意却没有立刻答话，眼底依然是泛滥着一片温柔祥和的粼粼波光。和吉尔伽美什一样，恩奇都对于想要的东西也会不计代价的拿到手。因为喜欢才更觉得可爱，想要抚摸和蹂躏，想要圈在怀里染上自己的味道，处在掌控之下任其支配，宣誓主权，宣誓占有。可是藤丸立香是人，是成年女性，是知觉生物，他就不得不把一切都假设在尊重对方的意愿之上，予她自由。

他抿唇，如同牧羊人对待自己的羔羊那般耐心，“谢谢，和你订一样的就好。”恩奇都用纤细的语调道出了自己的要求，他对这个女孩生出的怜爱远比自己想象的要多。

藤丸立香终于松了口气，低头在手机上操作起来。她没顾得上看路，贴着门出去时把手又勾住了卫衣的袋子，结果她人刚刚离开办公室，后脚就被弹了回来。少女十分纠结的先扭头看了看恩奇都的表情，然后整理好自己的衣服，狼狈的跑了。

丢人玩意儿，藤丸立香感到羞耻。

>>>

盒饭很快送到。

公司并不排斥聚餐行为，所以整个科室的人虽然三三两两结伴坐着，整体还连成一片。他们中多数人还蛮想和恩奇都搞好关系，可到底还是对新上司又敬又怕，拿了食物后回到自己的位置上和同事小声交谈起来。藤丸立香被排在了恩奇都下首，她点了热乎的饭团，一边吃一边看看玩的手游里有没有什么更新。

“《VanLoom》？你也玩吗？”

世界上就是有着这样那样的不公造物，上帝的偏爱赋予他们尽善尽美的要素，仿佛生下来就是为了宣扬爱与希望那样。

恩奇都修长白皙的手指轻快点过每一个音符，没有遗漏，就连时机也刚刚好——他不是根据旋律寻找判定，而是判定合着拍子对上按键动作。他打着音游的魔王曲还能气定神闲，像是水中鱼面对狂风暴雨一样宁静。往藤丸立香的方向靠了靠好让她看清铺面，恩奇都慢慢传授经验：“下落时式的音游都有通性…”

少女的眼神从精彩操作挪到了恩奇都柔软的手指上，她在翻飞的动作中看到了残影，还有反光的屏幕上自己流露出呆滞的脸。她忘了赞叹，也暂时失去了听觉，世界是一片纯白色，只有一缕若有若无的香味指引她在精神的世界里前行。作为一个对各类香水十分敏感的人，藤丸立香说不上来恩奇都身上到底有什么味道，只是不讨厌，甚至有点喜欢。

“大佬，能加我的id吗？”一曲完毕，藤丸立香望着折磨自己多年的曲子已经显示“Full Combo”,激动的发出邀请。这可是大佬！活生生的、软乎乎的大佬！

“当然，”无奈里带点纵容，恩奇都报上自己的id。简单操作几下，两边同时通过申请。

“大…大佬！！！噫呜呜啊啊啊！！！常年各种排行第一的Enuma Elish！！！看到本尊了好激动…啊不对让我冷静一下对不起！！！”

叹着气目送语无伦次的少女远去，恩奇都把手机收在口袋之前看了一眼藤丸立香的id，立刻又哑然失笑。

【身为胶佬还真是抱歉啊】。

噗，怎么叫这个名字。

4.我们不支持PY交易但以身相许还行

下班之后的自由支配时间，宅女立香选择打网游。什么，交友？不存在的，游戏不好玩吗？

她登陆游戏，画面上是那个瘦成一只弱鸡的巫师坐在自己的工坊里，用黑科技从长得像炼丹炉的合成室中掏出宠物蛋。习惯性跳过动画，藤丸立香根本不期待能孵出个什么玩意儿，爆率从不肯眷顾她这种非洲酋长。

【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：我！！！孵出芬巴巴了！！！！啊啊啊啊啊  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：你要么？我送你啊！！！！

【芬巴巴幼崽】是实打实的传奇宠物，就连土豪大佬【人类最古之王】也没有。孵化会让角色浪费洗练点在一系列毫无战斗力的支线属性上，再加坑爹的出货率和孵化周期，多数玩家早就放弃了，对他们来说代替物一抓一把，把宝贵的资源浪费在虚无缥缈的东西上实在不明智。

藤丸立香能孵出来确实是个巧合，更主要的原因是她把这个号玩废了——生命力、耐力、格挡、冲锋、破甲…

孩子醒醒你是一个法爷啊！

…但好像法爷就是要近战的哦…

【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：小姐姐你慢慢考虑，我用不上也不着急的  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：顺便，我今天才发现我新老板居然也玩《VanLoom》  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：我要和你吹爆我新老板！！！！超强！！！！大佬强无敌！！！  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：我没好意思告诉他我在他每个手游视频投稿下用不同马甲回复  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：太羞耻了不说了  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：我要替他苞米的  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：我是说，保密…我饿了…

恩奇都半天没上游戏，一上游戏就被大片消息和感叹号轰炸。他耐着性子翻到第一条，再慢慢回复。

【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：芬巴巴我需要的，下周打工会战了  
【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：我不白拿你的东西  
【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：你上次不是说缺升装备的材料么？我这边有点存货先给你，不够再去刷  
【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：我也玩那个游戏，你id多少我加你

看看！我们的天锁小姐姐多么客气多么可爱！藤丸立香开心的要死，她觉得拿一只自己用不上就和废品一样的宠物换来小姐姐和稀有材料实在划算，再也压抑不住自己的逗比的本性，欢快的表白——

【世界】【真实肥宅】使用大喇叭：天锁小姐姐我喜欢你啊！！！！

靠，发错频道了。

世界当时就炸了，比全服协力打boss还热闹。

【世界】【石兵八阵】使用大喇叭：又疯一个  
【世界】【会恋爱咨询的大哥哥】使用大喇叭：坐标（233,233），欢迎大家前来吃瓜  
【世界】【转发这个英格兰胜利我就会遵从召唤】使用大喇叭：前排吃瓜  
【世界】【蒙娜丽莎】使用大喇叭：别丢人了，快和我回公会躲躲  
【世界】【Gae Bolg】使用大喇叭：谁能把上次那个《表白不成被杀到删号》的帖子翻出来？谢谢！  
【世界】【开演之刻已至】使用大喇叭：唔！爱！竟然能浓烈的燃烧至此！请让吾辈把此刻的灵感写下来…  
【世界】【闪亮的金星女神】使用大喇叭：这不是笑死人吗？居然还有人和那个粗暴自大狂抢人？没眼光也该有个限度了哈哈哈还是说现在玩游戏的都是智障吗？绿了绿了绿了哈哈哈哈  
【世界】【转身火生三昧】使用大喇叭：肥宅大人明明是我的夫君！！！烧死烧死烧死烧死你们  
【世界】【人类最古之王】使用大喇叭：↙闪亮的金星女神↘为什么有些人的舌头就讲不出什么人话？白痴，非要把你踢出公会？x1

后面一直刷到999这里不再赘述。

怎么说呢，这晚上的瓜可以让全服津津乐道一整年的。【真实肥宅】是个无名之辈，可【天之锁】和【人类最古之王】都是响当当的人物，是战力榜的巨佬，和捆绑销售一样形影不离，据称是对情侣。曾经有个不知死活的家伙惹了闪闪亮亮的土豪，结果几分钟以内就被喇叭刷的不得不道歉删号了；天锁看上去是温温和和的好人，其实是全服第一暴力奶妈，能把那些莫名其妙的追求者杀的不敢上线——

所以，合起来就是“一个蠢货妄图给英雄王带绿帽所以我们都先来上柱香吐口痰”的故事。

吉尔伽美什的脸比砸了万把块钱没出货还要难看，他伏在桌案前聚精会神，鼠标点的啪啪响，刷完伊修塔尔又准备开刷肥宅那个智障。把编辑好的话复制黏贴进对话框，他还没发送呢，世界上的杂修又炸开了——

【世界】【真实肥宅】使用大喇叭：小姐姐我不是那个意思啊！！！你别怕我不是坏人我真的超喜欢你的！！！  
【世界】【石兵八阵】使用大喇叭：别洗了，可以实锤了  
【世界】【可信赖的巫女狐】使用大喇叭：闻到了一股渣男套路的气息  
【世界】【真实肥宅】使用大喇叭：只是普通朋友之间的物品交易啊喂！！你们别想太多！！！  
【世界】【三千世界】使用大喇叭：懂，权色交易  
【世界】【正义的伙伴】使用大喇叭：现在的人都怎么了  
【世界】【Gae Blog】使用大喇叭：毕竟是天锁美人，很正常的，总比老子的老hjfkughsifluejbsdugfsk  
【世界】【男人看小黄本有什么错】使用大喇叭：在下！在下也喜欢天锁氏！！！哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！！  
【世界】【射落太阳的女人】使用大喇叭：无视楼上那个智障好了，顺便楼上上哈哈哈哈有师傅是真的可以为所欲为的（才怪）

世界频道疯狂了，喇叭更新的速度比阅读速度更快。最初几条罪证只在界面上停留了一会儿，很快就被顶上去，踪迹难寻。玩家们吃瓜看戏疯狂讨论着，也有不少好事者专门准备了喇叭，点名两位当事人外加一名“心大的老实人”。

吃着夜宵的吉尔伽美什火冒三丈，键盘敲的噼里啪啦响，想要把这些流言蜚语怼回去。他回头看一眼旁边的恩奇都，那家伙居然没有半点情绪波动，优哉游哉的和自己的亲友聊天。

【世界】【人类最古之王】使用大喇叭：滚，都给本王滚！再废话把你们轮到白装  
【世界】【人类最古之王】使用大喇叭：把嘴吧缝严实点，好好想想前车之鉴，本王也没工夫和一帮杂修较劲  
【世界】【会恋爱咨询的大哥哥】使用大喇叭：哦哦好可怕，回我的阿瓦隆了  
【世界】【明日的爱抖露】使用大喇叭：有没有小猪仔和小鹿要来演唱会？  
……

本来事情就快消停了，一直潜水的某当事人又掀起风雨——

【世界】【天之锁】使用大喇叭：好啊  
【世界】【天之锁】使用大喇叭：那就结婚吧  
【世界】【龙之魔女】使用大喇叭：哈？我没看错吧？到底脑子不好的是哪一边？  
【世界】【银之腕】使用大喇叭：为您献上祝福

“你认真的？！！！！”吉尔伽美什怪叫起来，见了鬼了，这个人还是自己的挚友么？

“当然。”

恩奇都从未觉得心情如此愉快过。他向吉尔伽美什晃了晃手机，某个游戏界面上停留着一串id和名字——

【身为胶佬还真是抱歉啊】

藤丸立香，不是吗？

5\. 关爱空巢老闪

与藤丸立香“结婚”是个不错的主意。本来恩奇都有点发愁怎么和心仪的女孩摊牌，现在傻姑娘自己把鹊桥架起来啦，没关系，从这头到那头，从网络到奔现，剩下的就让他来解决吧。

恩奇都像个投机分子似的，披着暴力奶妈小姐姐的皮，装模作样小心翼翼的提问。

【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：谈恋爱这种事我从来没有体验过  
【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：但是无论如何也想尝试一下  
【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：公司坚决反对内部谈恋爱，就算有喜欢的人也不敢去说啊  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：小姐姐你认真的？  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：你真的可以找别的小哥哥啊  
【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：拜托了，虽然很过分，但这是我一生中唯一一次任性的请求，请务必和我结婚！

哈？

母胎单身狗藤丸立香生平收到的第一个表白不仅来自素不相识的女网友，而且怎么看都有一种“我们凑合一下”的感觉。她想了想，从上下文结合语义看了看，最终认定是该死的公司反对女权，顿时生出同情来。她没敢说结婚，逃避是最好的手段。

【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：你们公司管那么宽啊  
【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：对呀，好多人怨声载道的  
【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：你觉得应该怎么办啊  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：上级还是下级？下属不许和上司驳嘴的

恩奇都扭头看一眼旁边刷喇叭的吉尔伽美什，脑海里蹦出的是藤丸立香瘪索索躲在角落里挨骂，强烈的画面感让他忍俊不禁。其实他应该更早一点发现的，【真实肥宅】的说话方式和藤丸立香非常相似，只是“他”出现在网络上而且又是那样的壳，这种语气实在太容易被当成会撒娇的正太，或者更残念一点，是个会嘤嘤嘤的抠脚大汉。

【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：平级  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：那干他丫的  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：…靠！！有人抢我的小姐姐！

不急，我的傻姑娘。

>>>  
最近有点衰。

吉尔伽美什在他们组出现的频率高了200%，每次急匆匆的走进恩奇都的办公室，过了半天又表情臭臭的出来，顺带剜一眼藤丸立香。感觉自己无辜躺枪的藤丸某人大气都不敢出，恭恭敬敬当起了低眉顺眼的三好员工，没事时保持缄默，有事时永远用“好”、“对”、“是”、“您稍等”之类的三字经回复，标准化的程式里带点疏离，疏离里又有点冷漠。

同科室的安娜小姐为她点了一杯奶茶，酥软的仙芋化在嘴里甜丝丝的。“…你是不是得罪了他”，安娜小姐摸了摸兜帽，隐秘的透露一些事实：“去道歉…这只是一个忠告…上次看见他那个表情，是伊修塔尔把一单生意给搞砸了…”

藤丸立香咬着吸管吸溜吸溜听得入神，一个没注意被烫到了。她捂着嘴接过安娜递给她的餐巾纸，用眼神示意自己没事，“然后呢？”

“然后被外派出去，到现在也没个说法。”

感觉好惨。外派的条件肯定没有总部好，这也不是薪水补贴就可以弥补的，藤丸立香砸了咂嘴，突然发怂。她决定去道个歉，脸皮这玩意儿真的没用，舒舒服服过自己的日子才是实在的。好吧，她承认她有点不想从恩奇都手下调走就是了，毕竟那么好一个老板，谁舍得？

>>>

“你不能和藤丸立香谈恋爱”，吉尔伽美什难得懒散地坐在高背椅上，修长的双腿交叉  
翘上台面，“不行。”

他平时做事就雷厉风行，对认定的事情更加斩钉截铁，不许就是不许，王不会开这个先例。现在他黑了一张脸，猩红的眼睛里充斥着危险，眉宇间也是低压，若是稍微懂事的人都知道要顺他的毛，哪里还敢添堵。

偏偏恩奇都和没看见似的，像往常那样和吉尔伽美什聊着天，说着说着就背过身往办公桌一靠，“为什么不能？你喜欢她？”他扭头看吉尔伽美什的表情，只要他愿意，那些用在商业对手身上的冷读术也可以用在挚友身上。

“…看来那女人真迷昏你的脑子了…想点这种东西做什么?”

“既然你不喜欢她，我们就没有竞争关系——为什么我不能和她谈恋爱？”

呵，吉尔伽美什，干他丫的？

吉尔伽美什愣了几秒，他们很少有分歧，恩奇都也几乎不会特意唱反调。他很快从不应属于王的失态中恢复过来，用力锤了一下身边青年人的肩膀，口吻都变了，“你不觉得我们很久没有好好谈过了吗…从你被派去以后开始？”

确实，恩奇都和吉尔伽美什从以前就好的像一个人，别的兄弟会吵架打架，他们俩除去最初的不打不相识，从头到尾都和和气气，不分你我。恩奇都看看吉尔伽美什，点点头，他说他也很怀念。

“但是，这和藤丸立香有什么关系？她又不是商业间谍？”

所以啊，与自己一样聪明的对手博弈是件费力的事情。吉尔伽美什试图转移恩奇都的注意力，等他语气服软再进行劝解，这点心思被相当熟悉自己的友人洞察，结果当然是一切种种皆为徒劳。

“哼，你自己看看”，吉尔伽美什绝不轻易低头，他拿起桌上的报告，随便一翻，“这个月的业绩和你们的实力匹配吗？还把精力放在无聊的事情上…与同期比减少…负百分之三？”

“请叫它增加百分之三。”恩奇都笑着给处在气炸边缘的王捋毛。

“异想天开！”吉尔伽美什冷哼。

“吉尔，你要讲道理。”

“道理？本王就是道理！这公司是本王开的！”

“立香现在直属在我手下，至少要我同意吧？”

“‘立香’都叫上了？你还没摊牌就倒戈了？哼，到底还是我在上面的。”

恩奇都突然不说话了，他无言的看着吉尔伽美什许久，没有争辩，也看不出挣扎。另一边的吉尔伽美什得意洋洋，他以为他挫败了一场阴谋，一场权衡利弊就能收场的闹剧，可固执的友人忽然又开口威胁道：“好，我这就打电话给那·个·女·人，她回来，我出去，立香我也带走。”

叫伊修塔尔回来？

“你？！！”吉尔伽美什摔门而去。

刚刚买了烤红薯的藤丸立香站在办公室门口，差点被门扇到。她看着怒气冲冲的大老板，想了想自己的前途，鼓足勇气递了一个过去，“吃一个？”

“不吃！”吉尔伽美什语气不好，表情也难看，用打量垃圾的嫌弃眼光把藤丸立香从头到脚看了一遍。

藤丸立香被他看得心里发毛，但又不好逃跑，便胡乱扯些什么：“什么事这么生气？”

“嫁女儿！”

嫁女儿？好事啊，不过您这么年轻能有多大的女儿哦？

藤丸立香想接着说点什么，可某王只留给她一个背影。

6\. 请问我把上司绿了还有机会留任吗

藤丸立香抱着地瓜在门口站了一会儿，确定时间不会太长太短而尴尬才推门进了办公室。恩奇都一如既往的在忙碌，回邮件看公文，反正很忙啦她不太懂。她怕打扰到这位专注的人，小心又小心的轻声问，“吃点点心吗？”

那人没回答她，眉头也皱着，漂亮的头发突然没了光泽一样只是软趴趴的贴在头皮。藤丸立香不知道自己是不是也招惹了新老板，心情变得低落起来。她把烘山芋从中间掰开，瓜果的甜香比之前更加浓郁；然后她小心翼翼的给其中一半去皮，吹一吹，塞恩奇都手里，“吃点东西？”

他几乎立刻就笑起来，争吵带来的烦恼被一扫而空，和藤丸立香同一色系的烘山芋又软又糯，安抚了他饥肠辘辘的肚子和绷紧的神经。

是的，我看到她脑子里就分泌多巴胺，心跳也小幅加速，我的全身心都不可抵抗的被藤丸立香吸引，我的眼睛追寻她的身影，我的耳朵倾听她的话语，我为什么要抗拒我的本能、我的天性，而不是顺从我的内心去追寻快乐呢？

恩奇都很快吃完半个，抬起头时眼里也恢复了清亮，“还有吗？”

他好像只是饿坏了。不好，觉得有点萌怎么办？藤丸立香一下子被点名，诚惶诚恐的点头，加快了手上的动作，“就来”。

>>>

这阵子公司事情多，加上若有若无的被老板穿小鞋，藤丸立香都没怎么上游戏。

她登陆，邮箱快被挤爆了，发件人清一色是【天之锁】，抬头全部都是“嫁妆”。

小姐姐这么猛的吗？

选择了“一键领取”，结果系统提示包裹空间不足无法收取，藤丸立香只好先放一部分到仓库，又占了公会仓库的地方，终于把形形色色装备武器收好。除了约定好的升级材料，【天之锁】额外给了她许多超稀有氪金装备，比方说限量发售的坐骑【骏鹰】，成打的永久提升魅力和耐力的【爱之灵药】和【麻婆豆腐】，虽然是一次性消耗品但可以无视等级让对手眩晕10秒的【Azoth】…

最夸张的是送了【时光镌刻永恒之蓝】对戒中的一只，从游戏的高分辨来看，十六颗无暇的钻石拼成心形，中间托着一只蓝似深海的宝石，简直是“海洋之心”的微缩版。

藤丸立香咂舌，心想【天之锁】不愧是土豪的好姬友，当年【拍卖所】卖出50万元宝天价的全服仅此一对的戒指都说送就送。50万啊50万，完全按官方汇率，整整5万大洋呢，不讲究的话可以买个货真价实的不错戒指了吧？

【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：为什么突然送这些啊  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：不是已经说好送点材料换芬巴巴吗  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：我们真的要结婚啊？你逗我的吧  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：小姐姐你就别拿我寻开心了

正所谓无功不受禄，除了部分升级材料留下，所有的物品被她一封一封按邮件退回去。藤丸立香按的手都快抽筋，正想歇一会儿，【天之锁】又给她发了一连串消息。

【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：终于看到你了  
【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：当然是认真的  
【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：你不上线的话，我像生锈了一样没有动力  
【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：…开个玩笑，要常来看我啊

小姐姐这么撩的嘛？

藤丸立香不是没动心，要是早个把月被这样小姐姐撩，她弯成蚊香也说不定。可是，她突然脸红了一下，不不没什么，只是正常的仰慕而已…她的思维跳来跳去，脑海里全是闪烁的光点。

她希望能和【天之锁】摊牌，她想说她“喜欢”一个人，这种实情会不会听上去像一个借口？

【组队】【天之锁】对成员说：来蜘蛛洞穴，我们把亲密度刷满  
【组队】【天之锁】对成员说：别担心不需要你打怪的，在一边蹭经验就好

发展好快根本没有机会反悔！藤丸立香还在懵逼之中，耳机里传来熟悉的嫌弃声：“还在磨叽什么，居然敢让本王久等，胆子不小嘛！”

这声音是…吉尔伽美什？

唉、唉等下…啊不是，那天之锁小姐姐是谁啊？伊修塔尔？艾蕾？藤丸立香手忙脚乱摘下耳机捂住麦克风，急得满脸通红，她可不想暴露自己的身份，万一明天上班被吉尔伽美什削怎么办？可能他已经知道了？所以就有事没事来鸡蛋里挑骨头？

抖抖索索把鼠标挪到房间所在的频道，上面显示【天之锁】并没有链接麦克风，那么听声音判定对象完全行不通。不管怎么说，吉尔伽美什应该知道自己女朋友要和外人结婚的啊，他、他心怎么就那么大，还帮“情敌”打怪升级刷亲密度的？

藤丸立香一脸懵逼。

另外两个队伍成员等了半天也没有等来【真实肥宅】，不多啰嗦直接开催。

【队伍】【天之锁】对成员说：快点就差你啦  
【队伍】【人类最古之王】对成员说：没出息的小丑，难道是被本王的声音迷住了  
【队伍】【人类最古之王】对成员说：快点过来就尚且饶恕你的无礼，否则只能让你体会一下王的愤怒了

“你和立香说了？毕竟这两天的敌意那么明显？”鼠标一直在抖动，抖得几乎重影，于是恩奇都擦了擦鼠标，他以为是设备接触不好。

“不可能”，吉尔伽美什瞟了他一眼，“你手别抖，激动成那样，出息。”

【队伍】【真实肥宅】对成员说：对不起楼下太吵我去关窗了  
【队伍】【真实肥宅】对成员说：…江南皮革厂倒闭了

虽然有点文不对题，也没有王八蛋老板吉尔伽美什——好的尽管他不讲理的时候确实挺王八蛋的——可这次是藤丸立香带着小姨子跑路了啊！

他能明白吗？某陷入纠结的少女发出暗示的信息。

我把我老板绿了怎么办！！！

7\. 穿山甲究竟说了什么  
当然，吉尔伽美什是确定一定以及肯定反对这门亲事的。早先他就提醒恩奇都，就算【真实肥宅】看在朋友的情分上送了宠物，咱们补一点装备材料也不算亏待对方，实在没必要去费口舌；退一步来说，他对那家伙的乌龙表白完全不上心，这些年头表白的多了去了，搞到最后就和喝白开水一样寡淡，说不定那个死肥宅还玩的人妖号。

“请你不要一次侮辱两个人。”恩奇都把可乐用力摇了摇递出去，急速膨胀的气体液体像是壶里煎的一帖药。

坏东西。吉尔伽美什习惯性接过，拧开，喷出的饮料糊了他一手，台面上也形成了一块滴滴答答流淌着的小瀑布。

那之后吉尔伽美什终于意识到挚友和他一样也是个说一不二的行动派，该死的在这种地方上和自己臭味相投：行吧，认准了藤丸立香就认准吧，反正也没有回转的余地了。

>>>

结缘有两大要素：等级和亲密度。稍微兼顾一下这些条件，去刷蜘蛛洞副本成了效率之选。

画面之上，黑袍的巫师默默走在队伍最后面，大概保持一个能蹭到经验但不被战斗波及的距离，偶尔小心的试探着往前去看看怪物长什么样，但更多时候是对着墙壁发呆，房间频道只听得到鼠键操作声。

恩奇都有意放慢了速度，不多时便等到了磨磨蹭蹭的藤丸立香。他什么也没说，无声的陪着她走过一段又一段小路，冰封的遗迹，流火的沟壑，倒淌的溪流，低像素的虚拟世界构筑起过于不平凡的真实。和吉尔伽美什下副本时他可从来没关心过这些东西啊。

【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：怎么不说话？

藤丸立香会在想些什么呢？她会不会像真正的新嫁娘一样惴惴不安，玩着自己的指头，小口喝着水来安抚情绪？她又会露出怎样的表情，是像被莫名其妙的客户在电话里骂一顿那样茫然无措，还是像下单订奶茶时用了优惠券那样小小的得意？

想知道，全都想知道，不想错过藤丸立香的每个细节。

【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：在想一些事  
【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：你第一次结婚啊

【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：是啊，第一次

【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：…好巧啊我也是

气氛凝固了，队伍末尾的小巫师停了下来，默不作声的把吉尔伽美什挑剩下的击杀奖励放进背包。恩奇都操作着角色站在她周围，鼠标移上名片，一条名为“亲密度”的属性栏显示988/999。

真好，他想。从零到一，从量变到质变，用数据来见证一段感情，没有什么比这更脆弱，也没什么比这更容易更牢靠了。之后的事可以来日方长，眼下之事已经唾手可得——只要等亲密度的进度条到了头，系统自然会跳出确认结缘的对话框，一切就会水到渠成。

有千百种颜色在他眼前绽开来，每一种都是梦幻迷离的极光色带，激荡的粒子从心房流出，顺着血液奔腾。

993/999

【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：我想我还是要坦白一下

995/999

【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：三次元里我有喜欢的人

997/999

【私聊】【天之锁】对【真实肥宅】说：谁啊、?\

999/999

一条一条的消息从最下面的对话框被顶上来，恩奇都紧张的盯着屏幕，藤丸立香的回答变得尤为重要。什么猫抓似的挠，热锅上的蚂蚁，他体会到了不管多少词语都匮乏的不能描述他的心情，按下回车的手指不受控制的在附近几个键上犹疑过，爆裂在体内的燥热升腾上皮肤，恩奇都觉得自己的脸可能红的像一只烧熟的虾。

画面上的小齿轮转呀转，新的对话框弹了出来。

【系统提示】：与玩家【真实肥宅】的羁绊已达到上限，是否结下契约？

【确定】|【取消】

藤丸立香到底喜欢谁？！她有没有收到这条提示？恩奇都挪动鼠标，心里烦躁的不行，快点快点快点，他催促着，代表loading的小齿轮把他的心窝碾的生疼，网速化为他最大的敌人。

【系统提示】：由于网络波动，现在进入紧急维护中。具体开服时间请留意官方公告。给您带来的不便我们深表歉意，感谢您一直以来的支持。

“…吉尔伽美什，我们明天把这个公司收购了吧？”  
8\. 我觉得你是不是掉了一个老婆  
打印机又坏了。一会儿是亮着红色指示灯显示缺纸，一会儿是提示拨打维护热线，藤丸立香把热得烫手的文档取出来，手指印模糊了尚未干透的油墨。她换上了备用的纸，检查了槽口有没有卡住，掏墨盒时蹭了一手的粉。可是打印机还是不工作，于是她学着隔壁老阿伯修电视那样用力敲了敲盒盖，“砰”的一声更像是嘲笑她幼稚，把气撒在无生命的物件上。

人倒霉时连喝凉水都塞牙，藤丸立香准备打电话给售后维修，嘟嘟两声之后她意识到串号串到了恩奇都办公室的座机上。

他们一起等售后服务员被指派过来。女孩拆了一组柳橙汁给他，恩奇都讶异于少女小小的办公台能塞下这么多的零食，每一种还不重样；橙汁冰冰凉凉顺着导管流进嘴里，嘴巴酸心里也酸，少女拳头大小的心里还藏着一个人，而且他还不知道。

藤丸立香规规矩矩的站在恩奇都旁边，浅粉色的吸管里透明的液体在缓缓流动。濡湿的唇瓣，卷起汁水的舌头，如果她喝进去的不是饮料而是那一堆数据，问题将会迎刃而解，他们会共享从开服到昨天的点点滴滴，补完彼此记忆中残缺的部分。

在那之前又有一个新的前提，藤丸立香究竟喜不喜欢他？不仅如此，他们欠缺的不仅是契机，还有一扇门，一堵墙，从虚拟到现实，从言不由衷的欺骗到开诚布公的坦白，链式反应还没有开始，要做的还有那么多。

>>>

停机维护48小时终于结束了，藤丸立香终于不用闲的发慌。办公室里面的人几乎都回去了，她理直气壮的用公司的电脑登陆游戏——下班了，谁他大爷的管我？

维护奖励发了，很好，一些游戏币和材料补偿，不说发家致富也聊胜于无。在菜鸡小巫师的空间里，宠物蛋还在孵化，武器的修补也没有结束，对话框停留在上次未发出的一句话上。

【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：就是我和你说过的新老板啊

她把邮件里的物品领取完，习惯性的打开背包，可那里面除了刚刚发的东西以外空空如也，本来应该有刷副本的材料装备在里面的。看看左下角的等级提示，【低于世界平均等级】几个字非常辣眼，再打开【好友】看看情况，与【天之锁】的亲密度维持在不温不火的329/999。

毫无疑问，回档了。

有一点失望和难过，还有更多复杂却懒得梳理的情绪混在在里面，藤丸立香第一反应是这么多天的努力下副本的成果全都白搭了。小姐姐，她觉得奇怪，明明是半强制半迁就的结缘为何让她感到惋惜的同时又像是松了一口气，说不定【天之锁】会重新思考要不要结婚的事。

【私聊】【真实肥宅】对【天之锁】说：还结婚吗？

求爱与被爱的角色顷刻转换，可从头到尾不变的只有一个内容，那就是恩奇都想要的答案。

“我是来给你发维护奖励的，”藤丸立香察觉背后有人，不想暴露自己是个游戏宅的本能让她试图用手遮住显示器，在这件事完成以前，恩奇都扣住了她的手。

“唉？啊，对、对不起…我保证不会了！！！”假公济私被抓个现行可不是好事，特别还是被喜欢的老板捉到。

恩奇都凑得更近，舔舔怀中少女的嘴唇，“自我介绍一下，我叫【天之锁】，是你未过门的‘老婆’…”

“不过我想这个称呼可以先换一换。”

“嗯…那就先从‘男朋友’开始好了。”


End file.
